


(Little Darling,) You're Mine

by loststolenandfound



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Collars, Dom Harry, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Sub Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 09:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loststolenandfound/pseuds/loststolenandfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis misbehaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Little Darling,) You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I can't escape this. Ugh. Hopefully someone will enjoy this and make me feel better about having such an odd mind. As always sorry for any errors; I don't read my workkkkkkk.
> 
> Being the silly forgetful person that I am I forgot to say that the title is from a beautiful Lewis Watson song and every one of his songs just makes me happy inside :) I think they fit well to Louis and Harry

Harry closes the door behind him and follows Louis who’s walking slowly into the kitchen area of their flat.

“Fetch your collar,” His voice is low and calm but he knows that Louis can tell he’s angry just from the tone. He turns away, not watching to see if Louis follows his command as he knows without a doubt that he will, and instead directs his attention on making one cup of tea.

Louis returns, his collar held like a precious stone in his small hands and he whines when he sees that Harry is boiling the kettle and that there’s only one cup on the bench – a personalised one with Harry’s name on. At the sound of Louis’ whine Harry turns to look at the older boy and raises an eyebrow as if daring Louis to whinge some more. 

“Wait,” Harry continues to make his tea, enjoying the electric air, Louis’ one of the most impatient people Harry has ever met – if not the most impatient, and he loves making the boy wait, he loves having that power and control. 

Once his tea is made, Yorkshire, obviously, just to make Louis even more jealous, he sits on one of the chairs, beside the kitchen table upon which a plain box sits. 

“Come here,” He murmurs, lifting his eyes from his brew to meet Louis’ own which are staring right back at him. 

Louis moves to stand between Harry’s legs and follows the younger boy’s lead when he feels his body pushed back a little, he lets Harry manipulate him so that he’s bent now, face hovering over Harry’s seated lap. The collar’s put on now, slowly, very slowly, Louis wants it to be done quicker; he’s excited. But he knows he can’t, Harry’s in control and Louis doesn’t want to be punished anymore. So he holds back the whine that wants to fall from his mouth.

Harry looks at the boy bent over before his very eyes and has to hold back his own moan, he can feel himself getting harder and harder in his jeans, he’s fighting the urge to just pull his cock out and shove it between the thin pink lips that are so tantalisingly close. Instead though, he shuffles his tea cup into his left hand and with his right, he takes hold of Louis’ jaw, squeezes it in his fingers; maybe a little bit too tight but he knows that Louis gets off on the pain as much as he gets off on dishing it out. 

“I think you’re long overdue a lesson in correct behaviour, aren’t you Louis?” Harry continues to hold his jaw, he can see the flicker of Louis’ eyes and he smirks when he sees Louis lick his lips tentatively before remembering that he’s collared now; he can’t speak, not until Harry gives him permission. 

“Good boy.” Harry murmurs, still holding Louis’ jaw, “That’s a little bit more like the behaviour that I expect.” Harry can’t resist, he leans forward and closes the gap, slotting their lips together; he’s in love with this boy and he’ll die a happy man if he gets to share the rest of his life with Louis. They kiss languidly for a little while until Harry decides that he should let them both regain their breath. He breaks the kiss and watches with inner glee as Louis has to consciously stop himself from running his tongue over his lips to collect the left behind saliva; it shouldn’t be such a turn on Harry muses to himself. 

Harry laughs as Louis’ tongue slides back into his own mouth once he’s remembered that he can’t lick his lips; he can’t do much of anything until Harry tells him too. 

“Strip” Harry finally lets go of Louis’ chin, raises his cup to his lips and sips lazily at his tea. Louis pulls himself upright, but doesn’t move away, he stays standing in the exact same place and he feels the awkwardness rise up within him. He knows that Harry is so comfortable with nudity and Louis isn’t opposed to it himself per se; but, he never enjoys when Harry watches him undress. He always feels self-conscious and a little embarrassed to be naked when his lover is fully clothed. 

“Slowly; I don’t remember telling you to do it quickly, babe.” Harry seems adamant that he’s going to torture Louis today. The taller boy knows how Louis feels about being naked and exposed and Louis has to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the order. 

Harry’s drinking his tea while staring at Louis, he can see the blush that rises its way to the surface of Louis’ chest as he’s stripping off his clothes. The t-shirt is removed first and Louis neatly folds it, well used to Harry’s expectations now before he lets it drop to the floor and Harry just watches, smirking behind his cup when he thinks of what to do next. He never seems to have these nights fully planned out; he has a million and one ideas skating round his head and he long ago decided to just ‘go with the flow’ and let his mood dictate the plans. 

Louis’ taking off his tight, tight jeans now, it looks like the denim has been moulded to his tanned skin. Harry laughs as Louis stumbles, with one leg raised off the floor, totally unbalanced as he tries to peel down the jean leg. 

Louis’ ears and face flush beet red with embarrassment when he hears Harry’s laugh. He knows the boy doesn’t mean it to be cruel and if Louis was watching himself he would have probably been amused by his stumble too; it’s different though in this situation. With his collar on he is the one not in control and it’s strikingly obvious now that he’s removing every piece of his clothing under the watchful eyes of his boyfriend. In their kitchen. That little thought worms its way into Louis’ mind and he drifts a little; thoughts of Harry possibly not locking the front door, anyone walking in, anyone witnessing their relationship behind closed doors. It has Louis growing even more self-conscious and he flushes a little more red.

Harry can see the emotions as they flutter through Louis; whilst they may not be visible on his face, they’re obvious in the blue pools of his irises. 

Harry doesn’t say anything though, this is all part of Louis’ punishment and they both know that he deserves to feel a little bit more than uncomfortable after his “game” earlier. So, Harry pushes the humiliation that he’s sure Louis is feeling to the back of his mind, and simply continues to sip his tea and watch as Louis removes the socks that Harry had requested he put on that morning. It’s night time now, the light outside is fading with the fast setting sun, and Harry rotates his shoulder joints slightly as he thinks about the long day they’ve had. Up that morning, just as the summer sun was rising and the birds were beginning their morning song, Harry had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be one of Louis’ better behaved days. From the moment he had woken up Louis was a bouncing tangle of limbs and Harry had to sit the boy forcibly on his knee, at the same table they’re at now, and feed him breakfast because he couldn’t trust the exuberant boy’s arms to be controlled enough for the normally quick and effortless task. Once breakfast had been completed - it had taken longer than usual as Louis had chattered tirelessly in between mouthfuls of food. Harry’s never really been a morning person (although he does have to admit that waking up beside Louis does help the situation a little) and his temper had started brewing from the very start of their day thanks to Louis’ already testing behaviour. Harry had had to stop himself from shouting at Louis and making him stand facing the wall in his usual corner; instead he had decided the quickest and best course of action was simply to put a ball gag in Louis’ mouth and hush the endless babble coming out of his mouth. 

Then, as Harry’s irritation had brewed, he felt actual anger spark up within him during the course of the day as he had watched form the sidelines as Louis had messed around on the set of their interview. Harry had reined his irritation in so well, he wanted to pat himself on the back for his efforts, until, at lunchtime, Louis had begun harassing Niall; easy going, laidback Niall, who normally never raises his voice at anyone and manages to tolerate Louis’ childlike behaviour so well. But it was when Harry, who was having his hair redone by Lou, had heard the Irish boy cursing Louis’ name that Harry knew he’d have to step in; so he had taken Louis to one side, firmly cupped the boy’s crotch, put his lips to Louis’ ears and murmured with a low voice, “No more misbehaving, I don’t want to see anymore of your acting up today, we’ll be talking about this tonight.” 

Harry had hoped that that would have been the end of it, although he should have kept in mind that this was Louis Tomlinson that he was dealing with; it would never be that effortless. So, instead, he had listened to a day’s worth of irritated voices telling Louis to stop tweaking nipples and batting at crotches and he’d had to watch as that same boy didn’t stop acting up but instead, chose to run away in the middle of each telling off giggling like a badly behaved child, and Harry’s anger had kept increasing.

The final straw had come when they were being interviewed, all five members of the band were sat squashed onto a small sofa; it wasn’t uncomfortable though as they have all become so accustomed to such a situation. It was when Louis’ small nimble fingers had started crawling their way through Zayn’s hair that Harry had wiggled his own hand, desperately trying to be subtle so that no one watching would notice, until it was behind Louis’ back and then he pinched the skin tightly with his long fingers. Harry’s eyes had watched Louis gasp and immediately drop his hand from Zayn’s now slightly messed up hair to let it settle on his own thigh. The interviewer had glanced over at them at the sound of Louis’ intake of breath and Harry had smiled, only a small tight smile but to anyone other than Louis they would take it as a friendly one, and he had kept his fingers on Louis’ back for the rest of the interview; the t-shirt covered tan skin still sitting in a pinch. 

Harry looks up at Louis now, he’s finally finished his tea; it was one of his better cups (Louis normally makes them for him but he had to suffice with his own tea making skills tonight.) 

Louis’ stood, still flushed and looking a little more than embarrassed, hands by his naked sides and cock standing half hard; excited, in spite of his unease and the awareness of punishment to come. 

“Tell me Lou, using your indoor voice, why I shouldn’t just bend you over my knee and teach you a lesson about proper behaviour.” Harry’s been having trouble with Louis shouting too loudly about things that don’t require a raised voice. It was just the other day when Harry had hesitantly left Louis in charge of stirring their bolognaise sauce while he answered a phone call only to hear Louis’ voice yelling at him to “Come quickly!” Harry had abruptly, and rather rudely, ended the call and raced to Louis’ side; thinking that something must have caught fire, or that he’d been hurt. Only to get to the kitchen and see a look of wonder on Louis’ face as he gleefully watched a ladybird crawl along his arm; utterly oblivious to the sauce that was now bubbling ferociously. Since then Harry had spoken to Louis about using his unnecessary loud volume of his voice unless it was an emergency. 

Louis opens his mouth, his eyes crinkled slightly, body still flushing with speckles of red, collar sitting snug around his bronzed neck. Naked as the day he was born, hands flopped limply and when he speaks Harry relishes the sound of his familiar raspy voice which mutters, “I don’t know.” 

“So, you’re saying there’s absolute no reason you can think of why I shouldn’t smack your bottom?” Harry’s voice is still low in volume and calm in tone; he’s controlled and he knows that Louis needs discipline like this. 

“Yes” Louis mumbles and Harry can’t help but push a little further; choosing to ignore the fact that he knows how uncomfortable Louis is right now. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that, tell me again please.” 

“Yes Harry.” Louis’ voice is a little louder but it’s still so much quieter than normal; Harry thinks he should praise the boy a little for remembering to use his indoor voice. 

“Good boy,” Harry can’t help but give Louis’ half hard cock that’s hovering within arm’s reach of him a slightly patronising pat and he laughs when Louis bites his lip to keep from moaning with pleasure at the touch. “Come on then love, over my knee and let’s get this bit done.”

Harry takes a little bit of pity on Louis’ shuffling form as the elder boy awkwardly tries to lay himself out over Harry’s lap, “That’s it, come on, you’ve done this before babe.”

Harry takes a moment, just staring at the boy in his lap, Louis’ arms are holding his collar as they always should be when they do this, and his back muscles are tense as are the ones in his bum and thighs. 

Louis feels a little more at ease like this, although it’s still a little humiliating to be lying naked over the fully clothed body of your boyfriend with his face staring transfixed on your backside, but at least his face is now hidden. Harry can no longer see the embarrassment that Louis knows to be showing on his face. 

“I think we’ll do ten and you can have a little think about why we’re doing this, okay? So I’ll count for you love.” Harry says, already raising his hand for the first smack of the toned bum. 

“One,” Harry’s counting the smack before it’s even landing and the force of the slap to the right cheek has Louis stifling his gasp; biting his now dry bottom lip and closing his eyes shut. 

“Two.” The second smack falls on the same cheek, and the action takes Louis by surprise, he had been preparing for the assault to land on the other side. 

“Three,” Harry’s voice is a low murmur now and it’s being overpowered by the sound of buzzing in Louis’ ears. 

Louis can feel his flesh rise with heat at the fourth and fifth hits that finally fall on to his left bum cheek. 

“Six,” The left again, Louis can feel Harry’s hand getting warmer each time it connects with his own heating flesh. 

There’s a wait now, a few seconds that Harry’s using to keep Louis unsuspecting and on edge. Louis can feel the wave in the air as Harry raises his hand, and then there’s nothing; no movement or sound and Louis wants to cry out. He’s desperate to whine and beg and ask for Harry to stop already because he’s been forceful with his hits; they’ve hurt and he knows that his bottom is as red as he knows his face to be. 

“Seven,” Harry’s hand hits right on the crevice between both bum cheeks and the strength of this particular smack has Louis’ body hitching forward a little so that his half hard cock scrapes Harry’s denim covered thigh. 

“Eight, nine,” These two hard smacks fall in quick succession and there’s one on each cheek, spreading the pain all over. 

Louis feels the tear that slips from the corner of his eye; he’s not unhappy but the pain combined with the knowledge that he doesn’t have permission to make any noise means that his only outlet is through crying a little. His thoughts drift back to the time when they’d last done this and he’d whimpered a little too loudly and Harry had gagged him with his own sweaty socks; he still remembers their foul taste in his mouth once the tape had locked them in. He’s trying so much today to be good for Harry; to make his Harry proud.

He wakes from his thoughts with the cold realisation that he’s still got one smack left and he can do nothing but dig his short fingernails into his collar and hope that Harry puts him out of his misery soon. Finally, his wait is over and Harry shouts “Ten” before the smack lands, it hits his left cheek once again, that is the one closest to Harry’s own chest, and then there’s silence. Louis is still working desperately to keep his breathing as quiet as possible but he can’t help the short puffs of noisy air that drift from his mouth.

Harry runs the palm of his hand over Louis’ bum. There are a few visible hand prints remaining and the entire mound of flesh is a delicious shade of red. Harry’s impressed with Louis’ silence and he allows his hand to touch a little lighter, instead of harshly pressing down on the abused flesh like he sometimes does. 

“What have you been thinking babe? You can answer me now,” Harry asks, still rubbing a soothing hand over Louis’ bum. 

“I acted out today and didn’t listen when you told me not to,” Louis’ voice rasps and it sounds a little muffled from where it’s spoken face down in the direction of the floor.

“Is that a question or are you telling me sweetheart?” Harry’s tone is a little condescending; he can’t help it, even the mere idea of being able to do this with Louis and have this amount of control over the boy he loves makes him so hard and turned on. 

“Telling you, telling you,” The first words are a whimper but Louis manages to repeat them so that they’re a little more comprehensible. 

“Good boy, you know, I expect you to behave and I do prefer not having to punish you; I enjoy playing with you far more. But, saying that, I do like having the excuse to bend you over my knee from time to time. I think you need someone to put you in your place don’t you?” Harry’s hand is still rubbing its way across Louis’ bum, up and over each cheek, a little bit harder than is comfortable, he knows. 

Louis doesn’t answer, has no idea how to respond to that and he isn’t sure if he even has permission to reply. So he continues to lie there, flopped out and bent over Harry’s knee. 

“You think you’ve had enough smacks for today? Or shall I keep going? Maybe I could go get one of the other boys, Niall or Zayn; you messed with them enough today that I’m sure they’d like to take a little revenge on your backside, huh? Or Liam, did you mess with him? I bet you couldn’t resist giving his nipple a twist, could you? Would you like that Louis? Would you like me to go and get them, bring them in here with you all laid out like this, all open and on show, tell them to do what they want with you?” Harry’s voice runs out in a flow of words that trickle into the air and the open threat of them has more heat rushing to the tips of Louis’ ears. 

Louis doesn’t answer and he squeezes his eyes shut instead for something to do. 

“I could, I could go get them right now and you wouldn’t do a thing would you baby? You’d just lie there and wait, bet that you’re all excited at just the thought aren’t you?” With that said Louis feels one of Harry’s hands rest on his lower back while the other one creeps under Louis and fondles his dick. 

Louis bites his lip harder, he can feel his cock growing in the confines of Harry’s grip and he desperately wants to rub himself against the hand and get off on the friction it creates. 

“The frustrating thing is though as much as I’d love to see that, you spread out and them just taking turns with you, I’d be too jealous, because you see, my little darling,” Harry tugs on Louis’ cock a little harshly now, his mouth almost watering at the fullness of the flesh cupped in his hand, “You’re mine; all mine.” He tugs again and Louis whimpers this time. The sound slips passed his bitten lips before he can catch it.

Harry laughs openly at the whimper, he’s actually surprised that Louis’ managed to stay quiet this long as the boy is usually very vocal. Harry squeezes with the hand that’s still cupped around Louis’ cock and holds the grip, a little tighter than it was before, and while he’s squeezing he lowers his mouth to the still pink flesh of Louis’ bum. Still squeezing, hand holding tighter and then letting go, tightening the grip and then easing off, and then repeating, over and over and over again. He watches the tendons in his own wrist pop out with each tightening cup and then sinks his teeth into Louis’ left bum cheek, waiting a few seconds before backing away and tonguing a soothing lick over the faint traces of teeth marks embedded in the abused flesh. 

“That’s better, love.” Harry praises Louis when he doesn’t make any more noise at either the hand that’s gripping his prick tightly or the teeth that have just sunken into his already painful bum. 

Harry lets go of Louis’ cock now and pulls his hand out from beneath the body of his boyfriend, there’s a little precum on his fingers and he wants to lick it off, he loves the taste of Louis but he knows to wait; he’s got more planned. 

“Sit up now babe; I wanna see that beautiful face of yours.” Harry orders and Louis complies, sliding himself off of Harry’s lap only to straddle the younger boy’s thighs and wince as his sore bum connects with the rough denim. 

“You okay love? You can answer,” Harry raises his hand, the one without cum covering it, and swipes it along Louis’ cheek. 

Louis’ eyes are open now but everything’s a little hazy and he knows he must look a little wrecked. “Yes thank you Harry,” he speaks softly but clearly and he hopes that it’s loud enough but not overly loud. 

Harry’s arms wrap around the boy now seated in his lap and his hands cup the bits of bum that are still reachable. He tugs the flesh between his fingers while moving his mouth to hover over Louis’ own. Harry breathes into Louis’ mouth; their lips aren’t touching but just sit painstakingly close to one another. With a happy sigh and a heart full of love Harry presses his lips to Louis’ and the boys kiss one another, relishing the feel of the other against them, Harry’s still digging his fingers into Louis’ plump flesh and drags his nails a little; his mouth swallowing the small moans that Louis can’t help but make. 

Time passes and the pair continues to kiss, Harry’s in charge and he takes his time to lick into Louis’ mouth; his tongue exploring the familiar cave of wet heat. Eventually he feels the dragging need for air and pulls his mouth away, slowly, very slowly and a trail of saliva follows him keeping their mouths connected despite them no longer touching. 

Louis’ feeling even more aroused now, he’s fully hard in Harry’s lap and he wants to make his boy proud. He desperately wants Harry to be pleased with him. He knows that he has acted up today and he will be lucky if Harry allows him permission to cum so he’s newly resolved to work extra hard and show Harry that he knows how to behave properly. 

Louis hadn’t noticed the dull red box that’s been sat next to Harry the entire time they’ve been in the kitchen but now it has his full attention and he’s watching with baited breath when he sees Harry’s large hands begin to prise off the lid. 

“Eyes on me, love,” Harry’s opened the box now and uses one of his hands to tug Louis’ chin around so that the older boy is back to facing him rather than the box. 

Louis wants to whine, he’s desperate to know what Harry has planned; what’s awaiting him in the box. 

He doesn’t have to wait long, Harry’s pulled out two lengths of the soft rope they use, and he keeps one in his hand but feeds the other through Louis’ lips. 

“Keep that there for now love and put your hands together, in front of you,” Harry’s voice is clear and as leisurely spoken as ever. “That’s it darling,” he praises Louis as the boy follows his command.

Harry weaves the rope in his hands around Louis’ wrists several times, making sure that it’s not too tight before winding it through the middle of the two wrists and cinching it before tying the knot. Harry has to squeeze himself gently as he takes in the sight of the rope that’s resting over Louis’ latest broken rope tattoo. The older boy’s skin looks delicious to Harry and he finds himself licking his lips, wishing that he could lick and suck and bite at his lover’s golden skin. And Louis, whose eyes have watched his wrists be bound together, is now so mesmerized by the pleasure on Harry’s face that he doesn’t give the couple of inches of rope that is left spare much thought. 

Louis’ mouth is still wet from the kiss they’d shared and he feels the moisture from his saliva run into the rope that’s bitten between his lips. 

“Give me that one now Boo,” And Harry’s tugging that rope free now; the little part that was sat in his mouth is in fact wet from his spit just as Louis imagined it would be. 

Louis wants to cry out as he sees Harry wrapping the slightly chewed rope around his cock, circling the hard flesh before twisting it around each of his balls; separating them all from one another and making Louis’ release impossible. 

And he does cry out, a pitiful sob when Harry takes the spare length of rope hanging from his wrists and feeds it through the rope that’s wound around the top of his dick. 

“Shh, you know better than that love, come on Lou,” Harry’s concentrating on tying the knot to keep Louis bound wrists attached to his bound cock and balls. Harry forgives Louis’ slip up this once though, knowing that this is one of Louis’ least favourite things to have done to him. 

Once the knots are tied, Harry looks in to Louis’ eyes, seeing himself reflected in the black that’s surrounded by the ocean blue pools of his irises. 

“Good boy,” Harry murmurs and can’t resist kissing Louis again, lifting one of his hands to cup the back of Louis’ mussed up hair, forcing their lips closer together, while the other trails over Louis’ body. It languorously tickles its way along the drawings inked into the sun kissed skin until it reaches Louis’ collarbone, from there it reaches for Louis’ collar and his fingers dance between the small gap that is found between the leather and skin. Once he’s played with the collar a little; tugging it closer and pressing in with the hand in Louis’ hair until the two boys are nose to nose and Harry can feel the puffs of air from his lover’s nostrils, he lets go. He lets his hand continue its journey of exploration around Louis’ body until he reaches one of his favourite parts of Louis’ body; his nipples. 

Louis’ has had an obsession with nipples for as long as Harry’s known him; the older boy is forever tweaking other peoples, hands pinching and twisting the nubs of flesh. It was only when the pair began their relationship however, that Harry realised the extent of Louis’ fetish. 

Harry moans, it falls from his lips and escapes into Louis’ mouth as his long fingers trail Louis’ left nipple. He pulls his lips back from Louis’ a little to mumble, “You’re allowed to make a little noise now Lou.” And with that, he’s tugging and twisting and flicking the nub between his fingers, abusing the flesh until it’s pointed and hard. 

Louis’ moaning into Harry’s mouth now and the sounds are muffled and swallowed with kisses and Harry can’t help but let out his own moan; pleasure filling him and making his already tight trousers stretch taught around his own hard cock.

Once Harry’s sure that he’s played with that nipple enough, he lets his hand dance down to Louis’ cock and he rubs his palm over the flesh a little, the tiny amount of precum that’s managed to dribble free runs down the shaft with his fingers and Louis’ still moaning into his mouth. 

Harry smiles, releases Louis’ dick and lets his hand play with Louis’ other nipple, until that one’s sitting hard and tight too, blood having rushed to both of their surfaces. 

With one hand still entangled in Louis’ messed hair Harry lets his other escape back into the box and he retrieves the two identical items that he’s been thinking about all day. 

They’re held in his hand and he doesn’t think Louis has noticed the movement at all. He breaks the kiss now; both of them gasping and panting for air; Harry’s green eyes swallow in the sight of Louis’ chest rises, hardened dusty dark pink nipples bunched under and between the pull of his bound wrists. With a wide grin which Louis returns with a look of confusion, Harry takes the clothes peg and latches it on to one of Louis’ nipples. 

The shock fills Louis as soon as his eyes fall on the clothes pegs and straight away he knows what they’re for; where Harry is going to place them. He wants to beg Harry to stop but he remembers what happened when he did that last time; Harry had simply raised an eyebrow, attached them anyway and then continued to add more to each nipple, just apparently testing to see how many each nub could take. 

Harry smiles as he flicks the clothes peg; watching as it shakes the nipple and Louis whimpers at the painful tug. He kisses the right nipple, the one that’s still bare, sucks the flesh right into his mouth and tugs a little with his teeth.  
“Beautiful, Lou, my boy, my best boy,” Harry’s pressing kisses to the skin that lies around Louis’ right nipple. “Going to behave for me aren’t you? Going to make up for being so naughty earlier, yeah? Answer me please darling, I wanna hear your voice.” 

“Yes, yes, for you Harry, I’ll be good,” Louis moans as Harry returns to assaulting his flesh. 

“Perfect, I knew you could be good for me.” And Harry’s squeezing the right nub tightly between his thumb and index finger, twisting it and pulling it out towards his own body, and then, while it’s stretching Louis’ bronzed skin he uses the other hand to snap the clothes peg shut, the bud nipped tightly between the wood. 

Harry takes a minute to just take in the picture of Louis; sitting in his lap, arms bound and fixed to his bound balls, nipples sore and clamped with pegs that stick out and dig into the insides of his biceps that look delicious and full of muscle thanks to the way his arms are pulled down in front of his chest. 

Louis’ trying his best not to whimper and moan and beg for the pegs to be removed and he bites his lip to keep the sounds in.

“You’re doing well babe, so good for me Louis,” Harry’s swiping his hand over the side of Louis’ mouth, gently tugging the corners of his lips with the movement. “But don’t bite those delicious lips of yours anymore; I don’t want to be kissing sore lips, do I?” Harry’s taking Louis’ lips now, he’s got them between his fingers and he pulls them out before letting them ping free so that they fall back into their rightful place. 

Louis’ mouth feels painfully dry but he’s swallowing now, on reflex, just for something to do, something to take his mind off of the pain in his bum and nipples and cock and wrists and his balls too, they’re sore, hanging heavy and bound and he can feel the rope where it’s digging in. 

“Let’s find something for your pretty mouth to do,” Harry’s moving Louis now, pulling on the clothes pegs, lightly, but it hurts with a long sharp bite regardless of how gentle he’s being. 

Louis’ put on his knees, his body bending and folding at Harry’s request. 

Now that he no longer has a lapful of boy, Harry stands up, his legs aching a little. So he takes a moment to stretch them out, leaving Louis knelt on the linoleum covered floor while he washes up his cold teacup. His jeans are uncomfortably tight now so he peels down the zipper, carefully and slowly; mindful of his hard cock that’s pressing out. He turns around and leans against the kitchen counter. His eyes drink in the sight of Louis on the floor, the way that his back is rippled with defined muscles and the collar that’s nestled just under the hair line. Louis’ feet are tucked under his bum and Harry moans, rubbing himself through his boxers, fingers stroking his hard flesh as he sees the pink that still tints Louis’ bum. 

Harry pulls his jeans and boxers off completely, then decides to just follow in his boyfriend’s footsteps and get completely naked, so he shrugs off his top, taking a second to untangle his chain when it gets caught in the neckline. Then, once his clothes are in a messy heap on the floor, a stark contrast to Louis’ own folded pile, he walks slowly until he reaches the chair once again. 

With his stiff, hard cock held carefully in his left hand he swipes the index finger of his right hand over his slit and collects a fingertip full of precum that’s bubbled its way free. 

Louis feels the finger push passed his lips and into his mouth; his eyes are staring at the tops of his thighs because he’s collared and in position now and he’s desperately trying to behave well for his Harry. 

Louis sucks the wet finger into his mouth and laps at the salty wetness with his tongue, rolling his way around Harry’s thin finger, drinking in the taste of his favourite boy. 

Harry sits down now, but places himself right on the edge of the chair and holds the base of his cock. He allows Louis another moment or two to lick his finger and then pulls it free, pinging Louis’ lower lip down as he goes. 

“Best boy, I love you Lou, you’re beautiful, so beautiful,” Harry smiles and uses the finger that’s now dragged its way to Louis’ stubble covered chin to tilt the elder’s face upwards. They’re looking at each other, blue meeting green in the most breathtaking way, and each boy looks at the other with a completeness filling their hearts. 

“You can talk now darling, anything you want to say, I want to hear” Harry keeps Louis’ chin angled upwards for a moment longer before directing his desperately aching cock between the lips. The throbbing of his dick is immediately soothed and Harry moans at the relief that fills him. 

Louis spills his own moans, he’s got Harry’s cock in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue and nudging at the back of his throat and he feels so full, and so good, and he wants to make his Harry feel good too. So he hums happily; knowing full well what the vibrations will do to Harry. And sure enough, Harry’s legs shudder and Louis’ watches through half lidded eyes as Harry presses into the base of his cock a little to fend off his orgasm. 

“So good Lou, your mouth is unreal, waited all day for this, to have you on your knees, and it took even longer because we had to get your punishment done first, didn’t we babe?” Harry reminds Louis of his earlier naughtiness and the older male feels the blush that once again works its way to the surface of his skin. 

Louis hums again, vibration after vibration running into the flesh of Harry’s full, hard cock, he’s swirling his tongue as much as he can along the underside of the flesh, he can almost feel the vein that he knows will be throbbing outwards visibly. Louis nudges forward, taking even more of Harry into his throat, swallowing a little as he gets used to the deeper intrusion and his ears welcome the sounds of Harry’s moans when more of his prick is swallowed into the wet warmth. 

Louis’ nose is nearly nestled in the short hair that is spread around Harry’s cock, he breathes through his nose and takes in his boyfriend’s scent; it consumes him and he moans some more.

Harry loses it then, he’s fended off his desperate need for release for too long and he stops pressing into the base of his dick. 

With a low pleasure filled groan he releases and his cum shoots into Louis’ mouth. His dick softens a little but he doesn’t remove it from Louis’ mouth, he leaves it, as Louis swallows the cum with little gulps that keep arousing Harry until he’s almost back at full hardness. 

“Good boy, you think you’ve made up for earlier yet?” Harry murmurs once he’s regained some breath after his orgasm. 

Louis looks up but keeps his mouth where it is, and he moans a little, his reddened and swollen lips curling a little in what he hopes Harry will recognise as a smile. 

Louis’ nipples are still being held with the pegs and his wrists and bound cock and balls have been rubbed sore from the rope when he’s been tugging his hands upwards reflexively desperately seeking his own orgasm. 

Harry pulls free from Louis’ mouth then, letting the slit of his hard cock rub against Louis’ lips, leaving a thin trace of precum behind. He feeds one of his hands into Louis’ hair and the other one holds his cock, rubbing up and down the flesh, wanking himself until suddenly, with another pleasure filled moan, he’s coming all over Louis’ face.

Louis opens his mouth, desperate to catch as much of the precious white liquid he can and then he laps at whatever his tongue can reach. 

Harry smiles down at Louis, leans over to press a kiss to his untidy hair and then, just as Louis thinks that maybe his own time has come, Harry murmurs; “Next time, you’d do well to obey what I say when I ask you to behave, after all, my little darling, you’re mine.”

Louis doesn’t even realise exactly what’s just happened until he feels the small swish of air that occurs when Harry lifts himself up off the chair and struts away. 

And a pitiful whine is all the noise Louis can make, knelt and bound on the kitchen floor, when he hears the water cascading out of the shower, the bathroom door closing, and hiding Harry from view...


End file.
